bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Albrecht
Alexander Albrecht is a surgeon with Quincy powers enherited from his mother. He recently joined Xcution after hearing of their request for help with the war against the Seraphim Backstory Growing up in, Alexander spent his younger days unaware of the spiritual world. At the age of 10, he witnessed his mother get killed by a Gillian class Menos while she tried to protect him, that was the first time he saw a hollow. After this event, his father, an accomplished surgeon, trained him to devellop his Quincy powers in order to protect himself, all the whilst studying for medical school and eventually graduating with honorsanda doctorate. Post graduation, Alexander's skill quickly nabbed him a job working for a private hospital where he made enough money to live in luxury, but working in the private sector had a cost. One day, a man came to the hospital with his son, who desperately needed an operation to transplant his failling heart, but the man couldn't afford the operation to save his son, so he was turned away by the private firm. The boy would have died, regardless of medical intervention, but the father convinced himself that it was the fault of the private hospital, so he sought out revenge on the staff and doctors. One mid summer night, the man decided that he would take away the families of the ones who refused to save his. The string of murders and violent assaults culminated with the man setting fire to the Albrecht family home, killing Alexander's sister and father. The deranged man took his own life before justice could be delivered. With nothing keeping Alexander in his hometown, he decided to leave and work as a field surgeon for victims of war. He found himself in Vladivostok, Russia when he heard tell of an organization with people who had powers like his. He set out to find them and join them to further advance his abilities so he could more easily defend himself and others. Appearance Alexander is a tall, pale and slim man with white hair and striking blue eyes, he often wears an ornate blue doctor's coat over reinforced clothing, a trait remaining from his working in warring countries. He uses his coat to conceal an array of surgical equipment as well as Quincy tools like Ginto and Seele Schneider. Personnality Alexander can be a rather distant at times due to the fact that he's a very pragmatic person. He doesn't like prolonged social interactions, but he understands that other people do, so he puts up with it. When he's with someone he enjoys being around, he tends to open up a bit more and is generally a lot kinder. Abilities Spirit Weapon: Heilige Klaue (Sacred Claw) Alexander's Quincy cross, which he keeps on a bracelet, allows him to focus Reishi into the shape of a clawed glove around his left hand, in close contact fighting, the claws can cut and scratch with deadly accuracy. Hirenkyaku Alexander is capable of using the high speed movement technique known as Hirenkyaku. Ginto Category:Quincy Category:Xcution Category:Inactive